I Was Blind To Let You Go
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Sebastian has a few things to get off of his chest. Sequel to Thanks For The Memories.


_Um

Wow

Hi.

_

_So...a lot of you like Kurtbastian, too, I suppose. Here's the sequel to Thanks For The Memories, as requested by many :)_

-.-

To Sebastian, the sound that was created when Kurt's math book slammed shut seemed like it could start an earthquake.

Sebastian had walked into the auditorium at McKinley, finding Kurt alone, as predicted, but the second Kurt had looked up to see him, annoyance clouded his eyes and he slammed his math book shut, trying to gather his homework quickly so he could get the hell out of there.

"Hey, hey, wait. Hold up." Sebastian said, jogging over to Kurt to halt his movements.

"_What_, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, not even looking up. It had been nearly a month since their encounter at the parking garage, and Kurt really didn't feel in the mood for a repeat.

Sebastian swallowed. "I wanted to give you this." He said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the necklace.

"Bas—"

"Just give me a chance." Sebastian said.

Kurt seemed to actually think hard about it for a moment before sighing. He put down his math book and crossed his arms. "You've got thirty seconds to tell me what you're doing here and why you're trying to give me the necklace back. Go." He said, eyes hard.

"I'm here firstly because I wanted to apologize." Sebastian started easily. "The way I treated you at the sing-off was completely uncalled for. I wasn't thinking and I was stupid." He lifted the necklace back up. "And I want you to wear this because it's yours, you swore that you'd never take it off, and because it really is the key to my heart."

Kurt wanted to tell him that his time was up, but couldn't find the words.

Sebastian smiled the smallest bit. "OK, so that was just about the corniest thing I've ever said." His eyes turned sad. "But I mean it."

Kurt said nothing, and only blinked.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, looking troubled. "I—" He started, but his mouth only hung open, unable to find the right words. He sighed. "I was scared, Kurt." He admitted, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes. "After my parents got a divorce I swore to myself that I would never fall in love. Who needs it, right?" He let his hands fall to his sides, defeated. "Then I met you, and...it kind of snuck up on me, I guess." He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Believe it or not," he continued, "it wasn't _my choice_ to move to Paris. My dad forced me to, and when you told me that you loved me, Kurt, I wanted to say it back. I wanted to say it back _so bad_, but I panicked. I didn't say it back because I knew that if I did then it would just make it that much harder for you to let go." He swallowed hard. "I didn't want to hurt you, Kurt. I really didn't."

Kurt spoke up for the first time since when Sebastian walked in. "So why did you tell me all those things?"

Sebastian looked at him. "Because I didn't want to hold you back, Kurt." Kurt's confusion must have been evident on his features, because Sebastian elaborated. "I didn't want to start a long-distance relationship because I knew that my not being there would only hurt you. I said all of those things because I figured that if I got you mad enough you'd be too busy hating me to be heartbroken." He looked away, ashamed, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

Kurt stared at him, jaw hanging. "That's why you ended everything?" He asked, almost a whisper. He expression suddenly turned angry. "You _idiot!_" He growled, pushing hard on Sebastian's chest so that he fell back against the piano. "Why didn't you _talk to me?_" He near shrieked, pounding a fist on Sebastian's chest, who didn't even flinch. "We could have worked it out!" He yelled, raising his hand to hit Sebastian again, but instead he let out a small whimper and dropped his hand, instead flinging his arms around Sebastian's torso and burying his face into the blue blazer when he felt tears welling up. "_God,_ you're an idiot." He sniffed, his voice muffled by Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian arms wrapped around his back, strong and secure. "I know." He whispered into Kurt's hair. "I know. I'm sorry. For everything, I'm sorry." He pulled away just enough so that he could lift Kurt face up, cupping each side of his face with his hands and wiping away the tears that had escaped with his thumbs. "Please don't cry." He said, eyes pleading. "I know it's my fault, but I can't bear to see you cry."

Kurt nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I—I know it's kind of a bad time, but..." He drew in a shaky breath and swallowed, looking up into Sebastian's eyes. "I really missed you, Bas." He said, and he hated himself for how uneasy his voice sounded.

Sebastian let out a sigh that almost sounded relieved and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "I missed you, too. _Fuck_, I missed you calling me that." He said.

"No other boys have?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit bitter.

"I never let them close enough." Sebastian mumbled into the curve of Kurt's neck. He pulled away. "Here." He said, lifting the necklace back into view and pulling it around Kurt's neck to clasp it. He smiled a little sadly when it was in place. "Now I remember why I gave this to you." He said, brushing a strand of fallen hair behind Kurt's ear. "It matches your eyes."

Kurt caught the hand that lingered over his ear, smiling softly.

"Kurt." Sebastian said, voice the smallest bit raspy. "I love you."

Kurt's smile fell into a frown, and he lowered his gaze.

"You don't have to say it back." Sebastian assured him. "I just had to let you know."

Kurt nodded, still looking down. "I should go." He whispered after a minute. "I'm supposed to be meeting Blaine for coffee in fifteen minutes."

Sebastian's expression immediately turned dark, and he took his hand back from Kurt. "Right. Blaine." He muttered coldly.

"Bas—"

"No, it's OK." Sebastian said. "I should go, too." He said, turning to walk away. "But just know, Kurt," he called as he was walking away, shoving his hands into his pockets, "that Blaine's not the only one who loves you." He turned around when he reached the door, trademark smirk on place. "And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you back."

Kurt couldn't help but smirk right back. "Good luck with that. I'm afraid that you might be barking up the wrong tree." He called.

"Hey, I got you to fall in love with me once. Who's to say I can't do it again?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I'm to say." Kurt laughed.

Sebastian threw out a wink. "Challenge accepted, sweetheart."

-.-

_Sorry for being so over-dramatically corny. I can't help it!_


End file.
